


Christmas Party Preparations

by YellowPencils



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:18:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8883634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowPencils/pseuds/YellowPencils
Summary: Vera has something special for Joan...





	

Vera sat at the dining room table flicking through the paper as she finished her toast, before pouring another mug of coffee. She smiled as she heard soft footsteps approach, waiting for the inevitable.

"Vera?" a low voice asked, "Would you mind answering a couple of questions for me?"

"Yes, Joan?" Vera turned her head to the woman, who was wearing nothing a towel, hair still damp from the shower, and did her best to look innocent, "What seems to be the problem?"

"I found _these_ lying on the bed next to my uniform. What, may I ask, are they?"

Joan threw two items down on the table and folded her arms, waiting for the younger woman to reply.

"What do they look like?" Vera poured a mug of coffee for Joan and slid it over to her.

Joan sat down and took a mouthful of the hot liquid, then returned to the previous topic.

"So?" she picked one of the items up and held it so it swung from her index finger.

Vera smirked, "They look like knickers to me, Joan. And before you ask, that is quite clearly a bra. And they match. How convenient."

"Strangely enough, they just happen to be my size as well. Which brings me to my other question..."

"Yes?" Vera asked, still trying to look innocent.

"I can't seem to find any of my _actual_ underwear."

"Oh," Vera feigned concern, "That is strange. You'll just have to wear these then, won't you?"

"Absolutely not!"

"Okay," Vera said, "In that case, you'll have to go to work without any."

"I can _not_ run a prison without any underwear on!" Joan growled.

"Of course you can. Actually, I'd rather like it if you did!" Vera smirked.

"I don't doubt that, Miss Bennett. Now, I demand an explanation!"

"It's the staff Christmas party tonight."

"Yes. I know. But what on earth does that have to do with my underwear?"

"You promised to go. Just for one drink, right?"

"I still don't understand."

"Oh. It's quite simple.'

Vera leaned forward to pick up the bra and ran her fingers over the fabric. It was red with bits of shiny gold thread running through it, with white fur edging.

"Yes?" Joan arched an eyebrow.

"Well," the younger woman explained, "Even though you hate Christmas, and _really_ hate Christmas parties, we can have our own, secret celebration."

"I'm still confused."

Vera sighed deeply and stood, then unfastened the first few buttons on her shirt, just enough to reveal her bra. As Joan watched with increasing interest, the other woman pulled her skirt up to reveal not only stockings, but her own knickers.

"See!" she said, almost proudly.

Joan didn't say anything.

"Oh, come on, Joan! I'm wearing it too!"

"But...Vera...it's... _furry_!"

Vera grinned, "I know. But only a little. And you get used to it after a few minutes."

Joan held the bra infront of her chest and looked down, curling her lip in disagreement.

"And what if we're in an accident or something? At work? Can you _imagine_? We'd be wearing matching underwear!"

"If we have an accident, I can guarantee that our underwear will be the last thing on your mind!"

"Hmmm," Joan still sounded far from convinced.

"Okay," Vera added, "I was prepared for this. If you do this for me, I will do something for you."

"Such as?" Joan was curious now.

"I have tomorrow off, right? And you finish at lunchtime?"

"Yes..."

"So. How about I pop out in the morning? Do a little shopping?"

"Right..."

"And purchase something for you to unwrap when you get home?"

"Like a present?"

"Of sorts."

Vera picked up her phone and after a quick search, found what she was looking for.

"Here," she showed the screen to Joan, just as the governor was taking another mouthful of coffee.

Vera smirked as Joan spluttered, spraying coffee everywhere, not even minding that some landed on the screen of her phone. Calmly, she wiped it with a napkin and stood up to throw away the now-soaked newspaper.

"I was reading that," she grumbled.

When she turned around, she found that Joan was still sat at the table, staring at her, mouth slightly open.

"And this would be...waiting for me?"

"Yup. I'll even let you choose where. And in what position. An you can play with it for as long as you want."

Joan continued to stare at her.

"Can I unwrap it with my teeth?" she asked, finally.

Vera grinned, knowing she had won.

Joan stood slowly, straightening the towel before taking the underwear back to the bedroom so she could finish getting ready for work.

Vera went back to the table and picked up her phone again. She looked at the picture on the screen and bit her lip to hide her grin as she imagained Joan walking in to find her wearing nothing but a long red ribbon, running between her legs and over her breasts, where it tied together in a bow, leaving very, very little to the imagaination.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a now fully-dressed Joan, her jacket still unfastened.

"Come on, we don't want to be late," she said, adjusting her chest slightly, "This bloody furry monstrosity had better be worth it!"

"Oh, it will. I can _guarantee_ it," Vera tapped Joan gently on the backside as she passed her, "Now, let's get to work!"


End file.
